geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Entwined Room
Entwined Room is a demon level by Midnight and 11 others. It was verified and published by MidNight. Due to its difficult timings, tight areas, and tricky sections, it is generally considered an Insane or Very Hard Demon. Description The level sticks to a generally gray-ish color scheme. The main exceptions are Gelt and Koreaqwer's parts, which flash in various colors, and Ryoon's part, which is red. It is well decorated and is mostly a 1.9 level, with the exception of a few parts later in the level. Gameplay The level starts with WOOGI1411's part, a very difficult slow cube with many '''very '''difficult timings and some memorization tricks. Then there is DHK2725's part, a faster cube with more timings and tricks. Then there is the drop and Motu's part, a very difficult triple speed wave with '''many '''gravity and size portals, which goes slow speed later with very tight spaces. The end has several speed portals. This leads into Reple's part, a difficult ship part with tricky ship timings and tight flying. It then has a tight triple speed mini wave. Then there is MemoR2ed's part, starting with a difficult slow mini wave, and then a tight mini ship. Then there is a quick timing-based ball part, followed by a tricky UFO part with some portals. This leads into Koreaqwer's part, which starts with a '''very '''tight slow ship, and then a '''very '''tight triple speed wave with many portals. Then there is a slow mini ship with some orbs and the text "Koreaqwer End". Then there is a moderately difficult straight flying mini ship part. This starts Ryan LC's part, which first has a very difficult timing-based dual mini cube. One of the cubes turns into a ship, making it even harder, and then there is a short dual UFO. Then there is a memory-based cube part that later becomes auto. Then there is Gelt's part, a '''very '''difficult triple speed ship with a slew of gravity portals, size portals, jump orbs, and blue jump pads. Then there is Luneth's part, a very difficult timing-based triple speed cube with memory and very difficult timings. Then there is a short straight flying part, followed by another difficult cube part. Then there is a difficult triple speed cube, followed by a '''tight '''triple speed ship. Then Ryoon's part begins, starting with a '''very '''difficult swingcopters section. This is followed by a '''very '''difficult triple speed dual mini wave, with very tight spaces. Then there is KSWGeo's part, starting with a tricky ship with some orbs. Then there is a memory-based robot part, followed by another hard ship part. Then there is Midnight's part, a '''very '''tight slow wave. Then there is an easy UFO part and an auto cube, displaying the text "Greate Job" and all the player's names. Trivia * To date, only SrGuillester, Ninetales and MidNight have beaten the level legitimately. * This is considered to be a V2 of Madhouse. Walkthrough Category:2.0 Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Mega Collabs Category:Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Level Remakes Category:Long Levels